


The Animal Loss

by Allatariel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatariel/pseuds/Allatariel
Summary: I wrote this over the course of the first week of July 2017 after losingmy sweet Easter kitty, nearly four months after her nineteenth birthday.





	The Animal Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the course of the first week of July 2017 after losing [my sweet Easter kitty](https://allatariel.tumblr.com/post/175485066453/a-year-ago-today-i-lost-my-sweet-easter-she-was), nearly four months after her nineteenth birthday.

Grief is a shifting, feral thing  
Wide-eyed and insensible  
Bobbing gape-mouthed against the surface tension of reality

At times I feel full to drowning  
Gasping flame-slicked sheets of tears  
My heart leaden yet rising fit to burst from my throat, immolating into ash

At times a shell  
Vacant of the creature that once habited here  
Sun-bleached and salt-streaked, and echoing with the memory of water

Sometimes it will be quiet, soft and still  
Padding patiently at the extremity of my awareness  
A delicate beast of grey and white purring into the folds of my slumbering soul


End file.
